Wires and Buttons
by OnceUponAReader
Summary: Pain he's used to it... It was all he ever knew. All because he trusted. All because he was small. He was a Jedi with the mind of a Sith. It wasn't his fault! But now he's safe. He has a family now. But he has to do all in his power to save them. Even give in to project ES...(Rating may change IDK)
**AN: I'M BACK LOL MORE STORIES. THIS TIME I'VE GOT IT ALL! YOUR ORIGNAL TRILOGY YOUR CLONE WARS YOUR STAR WARS REBELS IT'S SO MIXED UP I DIDN'T KNOW WERE TO PUT IT! ENJOY PEOPLE!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING…**

 **WIRES AND BUTTONS**

 **Kanan**

The night was still. There was no sound to be heard. Yet I couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had descended upon me. The warning had cried out through the Force, but as quickly as it had come disappeared. The Force didn't warn people for no reason. I kept walking. I needed to realize nothing was wrong! What was I worrying about? I was about to turn around and head back to the Ghost when I heard it. Sobbing. Someone was crying. By the sound of it a small person at that. As I neared the source of the sound the feeling of dread intensified. Rounding the corner of a small ally I beheld a young child. Probably no older than six or seven the child looked underfed and cold. Approaching slowly I was careful not to make a sound. Though this didn't exactly work. The boy's head shot up blond bangs falling over blue eyes. A feral growl admitted from his throat. "Whoa kid calm down!" I laughed. Being a kid I assumed that my own laughter would probably ease the tension. I was wrong. "Stay away from me!" he yelled. He sounded scared, but not of me… "Kid I just wanna help you!" I say gently. "I don't want nor do I need your help, now go away!" he answered. The kid's vocabulary seemed rather advanced for someone of his age. "Not a chance kid, you need help." "I don't want to hurt you!" the reply caught me off guard. Though I knew a child like him couldn't hurt me I decided this called for more practiced hands.

 **Ashoka**

"Specter one to specter six, you there Ashoka?"

"Yes Kanan what is it?"

"I have a problem."

I knew that when Kanan had a problem it was serious. He never had problems. Well he did he just didn't like to admit it very much. "And what would that problem be Specter One?" I tried to keep the laughter out of my voice. "A kid!" Now I laughed.

"Kanan really? That's pathetic!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Well then why do you need me?"

"Uh, the kid's spouting threats at me."

"How old is he" I knew that this was ridiculous, but if the kid in question needed help this made it harder. "Uh, six or seven I'm not sure." "Ok, I'll bring the team something doesn't feel right about this." It really didn't, it was if the Force was screaming in protest. "I agree just hurry this kid is kinda strange."

 **Luke**

 **(AN: YES THE KID IS LUKE THE ONLY REASON EZRA ISN'T HERE YET IS BECAUSE HE IS AT THE MOMENT HAPPY WITH HIS PARENTS… *EVIL LAUGH* THAT WON'T LAST LONG.)**

These people were idiots. That was all there was to it. They were all here now. A Twi-Lek, a Lasat, a Torguta, a Clone, a human male, and a droid. They thought they could help me. Well they couldn't end of story! I wasn't threatening anybody… The Inquisitor was. That was all. I tried not to hurt people! I really did. Well maybe they could help me… In a way. I was seven and on the run. They could let me go without saying anything. That would help me out a lot. Though luck is never in my favor. Just as I stepped out of my ally to face these idiots, an all too familiar voice sounded behind me.

"Hello child, did you really think you could hide?"

Seven faces turned to me in horror, and all I did was freeze.

 **Rex**

Now I have a problem with people getting pushed around. I've been that way ever since order sixty-six. So I was shocked that the kid knew the Inquisitor, but I was also mad. The kid trembled like a leaf now, and I wanted to punch someone. A child shouldn't feel like that. So imagine my surprise when the kid turned on his heels and stared the man in the eyes. "Please! Please don't make me!" the boy begged. It sounded pathetic really. Sorta half-hearted. The Pau-an just laughed and held up a small remote. "Child they are of no importance!" I saw were this was heading. We should have saw it. This kid worked with the Inquisitor. "NO! PLEASE NO! I DON'T WANT TO PLEASE!" Though weirdly enough I still had my doubts about that. "Pathetic!" The man stated. The button was pressed. Now, I saw Clones go through Order 66. I saw them turn on people in a heartbeat, but this was plain disturbing. The child whirled to face us a feral growl on his lips. The innocent blue eyes were gone replaced by a sickly yellow. It wasn't long before a red blade was ignited. Now I had seen Sith on the battlefield but this was a kid! "Welcome Jedi to project Executer Skywalker!" and with that the kid attacked.

 **Ashoka**

The poor child had begged and pleaded, but for what I didn't know. I didn't want to hurt him, but he attacked mercilessly. Sabers swung blasters shot. Nothing stopped the kid. That was until the old man showed up. No one knew were the Inquisitor went. He clearly had faith in the child. I would too we were at the breaking point. The man had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He swung out of the ally, and upon seeing Luke his eyes grew wide. He ran to the child and I clearly saw the blue blade that was ignited. I thought he was going to fight the kid. I didn't want him hurt though so I moved to prevent fatal harm. But again I was surprised. The man slammed to the ground in front of the child with blinding speed. He shoved the lightsaber out of his hand and grabbed his face in his hands. The kid struggled like I knew he would. But the guy wouldn't give up. "Luke! Luke please listen to me! Look at me please Luke! Listen please fight it Luke please!" he was shouting it as if the boy couldn't hear him. The only thing that immobilized me though was the fact that I knew that voice. That voice belonged to Master Kenobi. The child-Luke fought a bit more but it wasn't as strong as before. Then he broke he dissolved into tears and collapsed onto the ground, blue eyes returning. "BEN" he sobbed. Master Kenobi smiled. "I-I'm sorry!" the boy bawled. "It's alright young one. You're safe now." He proceeded to hold the boy until he was calm. "Master Kenobi, who is he?!" I asked timidly. He laughed I probably sounded like a kid again. "Ashoka I'm surprised you don't recognize him!" "Um, Master I-I don't…" then the pieces came together. _Welcome to project Executer Skywalker!_ "Oh Force!" I collapse and took Luke into my own arms. He's asleep now but I don't care… He's here. He's proof that my Anakin still lived at some point.

 **AN: QUESTIONS? FEEL FREE TO ASK IF YOU WANT PM REVIEW I DON'T CARE WHICH! ENJOY IT ALL WILL BE CLEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
